2 crazy girls
by imagination writings
Summary: "werewolves don't exist right, and vampires don't exist either right, i'm just dreaming right, this is all a joke right," she looked at me with slightly mental eyes and nodded "right" I gave her my 'are you an idiot look' "what do you mean right, he just turned into a horse sized chihuahua" I'm bad at writing summary's I hope you enjoy rated M only for language
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: so peepsies as you already know this account is my friends and mine and we use it together and we decided to make a fanfic together. We wanted it to be a series like it's gonna be our two OC's in a couple of movies and books and the first book we decided to start with was twilight. Mostly because we wanted to be more experienced before we started writing Harry potter and twilight was the second option. Leah is younger in this one well actually most of them are. Anyways we love you guys**

**A lot of love xximaginationwritings**

_Nashare POV_

"sis wake up or else we are going to be late to school" I groaned that was my adopted sister Rana in case you asked yes we are adopted. We are both adopted by our parents Jamai and Maya Nightshade. You see our mom couldn't get children so she adopted us both when we were like four years old. They wanted 2 kids from 2 different cultures and 2 different country's so then you have me I am from Curacao which is why I am black and I had black curly shoulder length hair but I cut it (last weekend cause Rana decided to light a candle in the house and the idiot literally burned my hair and I had to cut it. Anyways I was saying),I have dimples, whereas my sister was white and had straight brown hair and light brown eyes she is from Turkey . Our parents were and are still very grateful that they have us. Rana is not just my adoptive sister but she is also my best friend. I love her with my whole heart, we've lived in La Push since we were four. "I'm coming" but I wasn't coming Rana wakes me up every morning because I hate waking up you know I hate mornings Rana isn't exactly a morning person but someone has to be the bigger person. "go take a shower" I groaned but still woke up from my bed I walked towards my mirror and stood in front of it just staring at myself. You know me and my sis we aren't exactly supermodels we were both a size 14 and in my case I was 5 foot 6 so I wasn't exactly tall either I wasn't short just not tall. And skinny like I dreamed of being but I was happy with my life I was content and I wouldn't change it for the world "come on get into the shower please mom says that if we don't get down before 8:30 she will not drive us to school and I refuse to go with our bikes just because you were to lazy" because our parents had decent paychecks we shared a room but the room had 2 separate bathrooms attached to it "how late is it banana" I call my sister banana because it rimes with Rana didn't you figure that out yet "8:15, you are never gonna make it by the way" I glared at her and ran to the bathroom I took the fastest shower ever and got dressed in some jeans and a blue sleeveless shirt I took out my palladiums and got them on my feet "do I look good" I asked my sister she looked me over smiled and gave me a thumbs up "and do I look nice I mean I already know I do I'm just asking you so you could confirm how amazing I look"

I smiled at my sister everybody who knew Rana and me knew that we were the biggest jokesters ever. I looked her over with her black jean pant and a white t-shirt from our vacation in Turkey, and some green hoodie. "yeah you look great" we got down the stairs, by the way yeah me and my sister went on a vacation to Turkey with my parent we went to Curacao to. My parent are al for discovering our heritage. "morning my princesses" Rana groaned in embarrassment and I face palmed myself "mom didn't we tell you not to call us that I mean we are big girls now" I nodded in agreement to what Rana just said "age is just a number princess" we groaned cause again mom chose to ignore us and continue her embarrassment "I'm leaving are you driving with me" we nodded I grabbed my book bag and we left for school in mom's SUV Chevrolet Tahoe. When we came there mom looked at us with a concerned face the face she pulled whenever she dropped us of at school, it meant I hope nobody teases you today and I hope the teacher doesn't send you to the principal's office. I shot her a reassuring smile while Rana winked at her. She gave a full blown smile in return "so do you guys have lunch money" we both shook our heads and she gave us both 25 bucks. I looked at my mom my mom was truly beautiful with her traditional copper skin and her sleek black her and her outstandingly beautiful silver eyes. "bye princesses see you later, come to the diner after school okay bring your friends I'll cook you guys something good" we both nodded and she drove away. The reason my parents had a decent paycheck was because my mom owned a diner and my dad was a doctor. "bye mom" she waved and honked the car before she was fully out of sighed. I took a deep breath and I felt Rana beside me do the same. We looked at each other and gave a quick nod. We both totally hated high school it was stupid and the students were lame. We walked inside towards our lockers. Thank God mom and dad asked the principal if he could place our lockers next to each other and it was just our luck that one of our best friends Leah Clearwater's locker was also next to us. I opened my locker and got out my books for the day "NASHARE OMG WHAT'VE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR" I turned around and saw the one and only Leah Clearwater walk towards me. I smiled at her "this bitch here burned my hair" Rana smiled sheepishly back at me "I said I was sorry you Asshat what do you want me to do about it" I narrowed my eyes "well sorry isn't going to get my hair back is it" Rana smiled at me "well yeah I like this look it kinda makes you look like a mushroom" Rana started laughing her ass of, one thing you need to know about Rana is that she laughs at her own jokes and another thing is that her jokes are stupid, she likes stupid jokes like people falling down and shit.

"anyways how have you bitches been" Leah asked, I saw Rana eye her with concern I mean Sam had broken up with her 5 months ago and is now engaged to her own cousin who was her best friend in the world. She was crushed and if you look in her eyes close enough you could see she still was. "good, you know my mom says we can come to her diner for some food later if we wanna" that's Rana she doesn't like tension so she changes the topic " yeah great I want some good burgers from yah momma that will cheer me up" I smiled at Leah "look there's Rutger" Rana said Rutger was also one of our best friends although he was a guy and he was gay he was still our friend. You see the reservation is pretty close minded and they mostly don't like gay guys so we took him under our wing because we don't care if he is gay or not he is our friend. "hey bitches" by the way we call each other bitches we have our reasons why we do it but if other people call us bitch we get pissed off. Me and my sister also kind of have a foul mouth you know can't help it. "hey Gaylord" Rutger chuckled "bitch I told you to stop calling me that" we all laughed "so what we doing after school" Rutger asked " mom asked if you wanted to come eat at the diner for free this afternoon" I asked Rutger nodded " I will always have place for yah momma's burgers" me and Rana smiled everybody loved our mother's burgers they were pure magic maybe that is why we are a size 14, Leah's smile suddenly turned into a glare and I looked the way she was looking and noticed 2 of Samuel Uley's disciples walking down the hallway, Sam Uley he acts like he freaking owns this town like he is untouchable well let me tell you something fucking chimpanzee you ain't untouchable. Okay sometimes I like to talk in my own head but that don't matter. They all like go away for 2 weeks claiming they have mono and then they come back to school with huge muscles and shit and act like they fucking rule La Push. I recognized these two instantly it was Jared Cameron and Jacob Black. Jake had so called mono 4 weeks ago and two weeks he comes back all buffed and shit I don't believe this shit for one second. Jake stopped at Rana's locker. And I stared at him wide eyed so did Leah and Rutger they normally don't talk to people Jared was just standing there with an amused look on his face. "hey Rana" she closed her locker and turned around "hey Jake" that's what I thought was so astounding from Rana she isn't shocked by anything. Jake shot her a warm smile. "how yah doing" she raised her eyebrows "great and you" he frowned probably because she wasn't swooned over him like any other girl would be "good" Rana nodded "well bye, now see yah later Jake" she walked past him and started walking to calculus I smirked at Jake and quickly fell into step with her, Rutger suddenly stood in front of us blocking our path to the classroom "did you know who that was" we both nodded "I think so, I mean I don't know" I chuckled "they never talk to someone and then he like talks to you and you just fucking blow him off like he's a fucking candle" Rana rolled her eyes "really candle Rutger couldn't you think of anything better" he shrugged "it doesn't matter you know he will just try to palm you in right they don't back down I mean Jared was an example off that they say he kept trying with Kim until she finally said yes" Rana looked bored "can I go inside now" Rutger glared at Rana and pursed her lips. I had enough of it and pushed past him, lunch came around quickly and we sat at our usual table nothing interesting happened, except Jake's eyes following Rana like a hawk. I just shrugged it off. After school we made our way to our mother's diner, we came inside and my mom greeted us all with big hugs "hi my princesses" I face palmed myself and Rana glared at our mother we sat down at our usual table and just talked. After a few moments our food arrived and we ate "hey Rana" I looked up and it was Jake he was awkwardly standing next to our table, Rana pursed her lips a bit annoyed "what Jake" she snapped "I just came to…..you know…..if you wanna…..maybe" we all looked kinda confused here the bitch was just standing there mumbling like the idiot he was "I gotta go" oh no he did not the bitch did not just make us listen to his mumbling and then left like the pussy he is,

Rana just shrugged, she was the shrug it off kinda type, I stood up "does anybody want anything I'm gonna ask if mom can get me some brownies" they all shook their heads and I made my way over to the counter, but on the way there I bumped into a wall. Wait a wall doesn't have abs " can't you watch where your walking fat ass cunt" I looked up to see Paul fucking Lahote just fucking great "I'm sorry but aren't you supposed to be saying that to your mother, fucking faggot" he started shaking and his eyes were laced with anger, Rana approached us and in the corner of my eye I saw Jake and Jared approach us to "Paul calm down" he glared some more "fat ass bitch how dare you talk about my mother like that" I smiled at him and gave him a pouty lip then said in a really childish voice "what is it Paul you don't like to be told the truth" he started shaking worse and Jared led him outside with Jake hot on his heels before they got out of the diner Jake turned around and mouthed "Later Rana" and then blew her a kiss Rana had her 'WTF' face on we came to our table Leah was laughing at a joke Rutger had just told, only the laughing had stopped when she flipped her phone open and ran out of the diner with a furious look on her face. I mean seriously WTF is with everybody today

**Author's note: did you like it or did you think I went to fast I'm just going this fast because it's the first chapter the second and the third will go much slower **


	2. Chapter 2

**4**

**Author's note: so you guys we are so sorry for the late update. we were occupied and we** **couldn't update this we're so sorry if we have let you guys down we really do like this story but we know we're gonna be late updating this one so forgive us if we update slow. Anyways we thank you guys for your awesome reviews we love yah guys. By the way I have changed things up I mean in this one Jacob is still in love with Bella but he also likes Rana.**

**A lot of love xximaginationwritings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

_Rana POV_

It has been 2 weeks since I saw Leah I mean like seriously you couldn't even call us selfish bitch. I mean of course I called her like 20 times a day she didn't pick up once and when she did she would just hang up before I even got to say something the school says she got mono but I don't buy it. I mean Leah is one of our best friends even tho she is like 3 years older than us I don't think she can just ignore us like that we are not ignorable I mean come on my sister is fucking loud and we aren't small. Anyways I have decided that I'm going to try and go visit Leah again, but this time it is going to be different I'm going to convince Nashare to come with me, if you're asking why she didn't go visit our best friend in the 2 weeks that she wasn't in school it's because. My sister doesn't like people who ignore her if you do she gets really, really angry with you and she was angry with Leah for ignoring her calls so she didn't visit but today I'm gonna convince her to come with me. "so Banana what are you doing today" my sister asked while stepping out of bed. My sister is lazy and it's Saturday so she is going to be extra lazy. "uuuhh I don't know I was thinking about visiting Leah today" Nashare's face scrunched up "uugghh why would you wanna go and visit her"

she said her voice laced with annoyance "cause she is our friend" she quirked one eyebrow at me and said with a skeptical voice "so this is about her being our friend and not about you not being able to handle it when people say no to you or when people deny you what you want" she smirked at me and raised both her eyebrows. She always thinks she is fucking right, no it has nothing to do with that I am just a really good friend . "no it has nothing to do with that, I am just a really good friend" she sighed and left for the bathroom "okay I'll go with you" I smirked my sister would go everywhere with me if I asked really nicely, okay maybe not but at least this time she would "yes okay I'll take a shower and I'll meet you downstairs" she screamed a loud yes and I hopped into the shower. After I was finished I got out and went for something in my closet. My sister's lazy slow ass was still in the shower. I went with my Disney's Mickey Mouse sweatpants and sweatshirt . I mean no need to get fancy plus it is my favorite thing to wear I grabbed my Nike's on the way out of my room and ran downstairs. When I got down mom engulfed me in a warm, loving and big hug "morning princess" I groaned "mom you need to stop calling us your princesses. We are adult women" she looked at me and quirked an eyebrow, OMG I fucking hate when people quirk their stupid pussy ass eyebrow. "yeah sure sweetie that is why you are wearing a Disney sweat suit" I glared at mom I was just about to say something when I heard my sister walk down the stairs. I looked over at her and saw that she was wearing grey sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt that said 'I can give a headache to an aspirin' in black letters and she had some black mini bailey button uggs on her feet "hey princess" mom said Nashare rolled her eyes and grabbed a banana from the table "morning mom" our mother smiled at her and then looked over at me "you not eating" I sighed and grabbed an apple "you happy"

she smiled "very but where are you guys going today dressed like that" my sister grimaced and I knew it was my turn to answer before she would say something stupid and inappropriate "to Leah we are worried about her mom and she hasn't been to school in like 2 weeks and it worries us" Nashare glared at me "it doesn't worry me I don't care I am just going cause Rana asked me" our mother nodded, I knew my mother and if Nashare said something like that I knew she wasn't that stupid to say something about it. "but mom where is dad" our dad Jamai wasn't at home that often but if he was he would spent time with us so we weren't exactly mad about it or sad about it or something "work he was going to go shopping with us today but they beeped him so I thought I'd go and stop by the diner so maybe later we can go and have dinner at a restaurant." We both nodded "Rana let's go I don't wanna be there all day so move it"

I got my keys and phone and we both left we walked to Leah's house and rang the bell. After a couple of minutes Mrs. Clearwater opened the door "hey girls what are you doing here" Nashare rolled her eyes "we are here to see Leah" Mrs. Clearwater visibly paled and took a step back "are you okay Mrs. Clearwater" I asked concern lacing my voice "yes I am fine sweetie but Leah is too sick to have any visitors soon okay so you can't visit her" I narrowed my eyes and I saw Nashare glare at Mrs. Clearwater "yes okay I don't believe you" I may be a lot of things but I ain't stupid. And I am sick of coming here and being told this stupid pussy ass lie "what" she asked her voice full off disbelieve "yeah I don't believe you and I never believed you when you said she was sick" I narrowed my eyes some more. I felt water drop on my head, just fucking great it is raining. "HEY RANA" I turned around and saw Jacob run towards us I looked him up and down damn that guy is fine man he is so good looking with his abs al wet from the rain unfortunately so above my league. Next to me u heard my sister sigh and then narrow her eyes while she searched the distance I saw Sam and his disciples stand behind Jacob I looked more closely and saw a women's figures standing behind Sam. Oh my fucking Voldemort's on a stick. Nashare's eyes widened and then they turned furious. Right did I mention my sister has a nasty temper. She stomped over to Jacob and his disciples I quickly followed leaving a distressed looking Mrs. Clearwater by the door. "LEAH WHAT THE FUCK" she shrieked throwing her arms up and shaking her head Leah just looked down "DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO YOURSELF CAUSE I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU FUCKING BITCH I FUCKING CALLED YOU LIKE 168 FUCKING TIMES AND YOU DON'T ANSWER WE FUCKING TOUGHT YOU HAD MONO YOU SELFISH FUCKWIT" Leah looked up and I saw a furious look in her eyes ooh ooh

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME SELFISH I AM DOING MY BEST TO PROTECT YOU TWO OKAY YOU JUST GOTTA KEEP AWAY FROM ME OKEY" Nashare pursed her lips "look you annoying fucktwat your ignoring us for your new friends okay it's okay alright but you could just tell us instead of lying to us you annoying idiot" she hissed out between clenched teeth Leah looked at her in disbelief and started shaking "Leah calm down" Sam ordered "YOU DON'T GET TO FUCKING DECIDE OVER HER OKAY YOU LEFT HER FOR HER FUCKED UP SCARFACE COUSIN OKAY YOU ARE JUST FUCKING ANNOYING I JUST CAN'T STAND YOU UGLY FACE OKAY" we all looked at Nashare in disbelief and when I say we all I mean literally me Leah and all the boys that were there even Sam he narrowed his eyes and ran into the woods Leah cracked a smile and hugged Nashare, they hugged and Leah smiled at me "you guys are awesome" I smiled "so Leah you have joined the cult" Leah grimaced "yup me and my bro" I raised my eyebrow "sweet Seth has joined your cult" I asked Jacob in disbelieve he smiled down at me. "yeah I am right here" Seth stepped forward and I was in awe by his beauty his bright green eyes had this joyous glint I them his black hair looked so soft and shiny and his abs were so perfect it was the most perfect six pack I have ever seen. And then his lips they were beautiful red and plump lips. And when I looked back in his eyes they were looking back at me with awe as if I was the most beautiful thing in the world thing in the world it made me blush. He smiled and I gave a shy smile back he smiled even brighter "hey Rana" I almost melted just by the sound of his voice "NO" I heard Jacob and Leah say at the same time "SETH COME WITH US NOW" he shook his head and I heard a low grumble almost like a growl come from his mouth "why" he whined "CAUSE WE GOTTA DISSCUSS SOMETHING"

He sighed looked at me smiled again and left. Leah grumbled something that sounded like see yah tomorrow at school and left Jake smiled at me and winked I blushed again and he also left. It was only me Paul, Jared, and Quill I smiled at them and they smiled back "where are they going" Nashare asked Paul rolled his eyes "it is none of your concern" she narrowed her eyes at him "why are you always such a fucking ass" he took a deep breath and smiled at her "why are you always such a bitch" she pursed her lips "I guess you're talking to your mother" I was about to say something to stop this fight from blowing up but before I even could say something Paul got her pushed against a tree trunk "you're gonna stop talking about my mom okay and you're gonna start acting normal" she spit in his face "ass" he pushed her harder against the tree "am I clear" I looked at Quill and Jared who seemed to have an inner debate about something "Paul let her go" Quill hissed out Paul looked at her with disgust and threw my sister on the ground "I hate you Paul Lahote fuck you" she ran away, I glared at Paul one more time before I did the same. I mean seriously WTF is wrong with everybody today

**Author's note: so please tell us what you think we would love it if you did and could you also check out our other story's please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: hello peepsies sorry for the late update we didn't want to let you guys down. We were just busy and didn't have time to do this we are so sorry. Anyways we hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There will be a new character and more love issues. And I wanted to make clear that this story takes places during eclipse and Seth's dad did die and uhhmm yeah Jake is still Bella obsessed but he has theses strange feelings he can't control for Rana. So we hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: me no own so you no sue**

**Lots and loads of love xxximaginationwritings**

_Nashare POV _

It has been 3 days since that fucking day we went to visit Leah yeah when I came back to school the bitch still fully ignored me, so fucking rude you hug me and then you don't fucking talk to me, well yeah your loss, anyways after I so embarrassingly ran away from Paul I went to one of my friend's house well you could say a great friend of my and Rana, Isabelle she is a great person we have known her since we were adopted, she lives next to us and helps us with everything we are like really close, so yeah I ran to her house and hung out with her and Rana the rest of the day, you know I don't like backing away from a fight but the reason I did with Paul is because I have excessive anger issues and I needed to just run away or else I could have been seriously hurt or he could've been seriously hurt either way I backed out for safety reasons you see people I have ADHD and that unfortunately comes with excessive anger, it's just I get so angry and then I have an anger attack, my mother calls them my BOOM BOOM TANTRUMS. I don't even know why she calls it that I don't think it is funny I mean I don't like getting mad but yeah, anyways when we came to school on Monday Leah passed by and I was like hey Leah and she just fucking ignored me bitch and the worst part is she walked right past me and just started talking to Rana the fuck I am not a fucking carpet nobody walks over or ignores Nashare fucking Nightshade of course Isabelle saw the anger in my eyes and walked me to class I mean I can't Leah is actually ignoring all of us except Rana I just think that's fucking rude. And so not cool. Anyways it was now Tuesday morning and me being me I don't wanna go to school "Nashare wake your big butt up now okay we need to get to school we have one hour and mom is not going to be driving us" I groaned "fuck you" she chuckled and threw a pillow on my head "okay I'm up, GEEZ" I stepped out of my bed got into my bathroom took a shower and threw on some jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a pink sweater vest I got my Nike's on my feet and put a pink head band in my hair. I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs "morning momma" she shot me a warm smile "morning princess, had a good night sleep" I sighed mom was like never gonna learn it she was gonna keep calling us princess forever,

"yup where's Rana" I looked around and didn't spot my sister anywhere which was weird, I grabbed a pack of Oreo's and started munching on them "upstairs forgot to bring her bag down, you guys know I can't drive you right I need to be somewhere right about now so I'm leaving bye" she flicked her hair behind her shoulder and left "hey where's momma" I pointed to the door, Rana nodded I just kept eating my Oreo's we still had like 15 minutes left until we needed to leave for Isabelle's house, you see our friend Isabelle just turned 16 and her parents bought her a car so we go shotgun with her now if mom can't drive us. someone rang the doorbell "who's that" Rana asked, I just looked at her like she was a dumbass how the fuck was I supposed to know who the fuck that was I ain't no fucking mind reader "I don't know I ain't no fucking mind reader" she sighed and left for the door I followed curiosity taking the best of me. To my surprise it was Seth at the door. Rana just stood there smiling at him and he just smiled back "hey Rana" she smiled "hey Seth what are yah doing here" he cleared his throat and I swear I could see a blush on his face "I was actually coming to ask if you wanna like ride with me and Embry to school" he pointed to the old beaten up Audi s8. Yup I know cars I don't wanna be a mechanic later or anything but yeah I do know a thing or two about cars. I narrowed my eyes "yeah sure why not" my sister always the oblivious one I mean Seth was openly blushing just by asking her a question I mean come on "come on Nashare" when Rana said my name I saw Seth's facial expression change like he didn't want or expected her to say my name, anyways it wasn't a nice expression. I shook my head "nope you go I don't take a ride with people who don't want me there" I looked at Seth and he looked angry I looked at Rana's face and she looked upset and confused at the same time

"uuhhmm but I want you in that car with me" I sighed "to bad bitch I ain't going" I saw Seth's face turn angrier. Rana chuckled "bitch have fun in the car with Isabelle" I smile "I will bye" I left for Isabelle's house. She lived next to us so I didn't need to search long. Isabelle was standing next to her beautiful sleek grey Audi a6 "ready to go, wait where is Rana" I smiled at her and rolled my eyes "Rana is getting a ride with lover boy Seth, he is so whipped he came and asked her while blushing if she wanted to take a ride with him it was really sweet and fucking annoying at the same time. And the best thing is I don't think Rana realizes that Seth likes her" Isabelle laughed her laugh was a fun laugh just like Rana's laugh it made me smile. Isabelle is a very beautiful girl with her blond hair that is dip died purple and her hazel eyes and her sweet smile, Isabelle is what people call a hipster her style is what draws people in it's really cute and bubbly as for now she is wearing jeans high waisted shorts with a yellow crop top and a black hat with some white vans. I always admired her style but I never really dared to do it because I thought I didn't have the face for it. Anyways we came to school and I stepped out of the car me and Isabelle walked to school and went our locker "meet you at my locker in 10 min" Isabelle smiled and walked to her locker. I turned and walked to my locker.

I came there and got all the books for my day "hey chica linda como estas" I smiled towards Rutger he was also a big cheering up factor whenever I was down he was so much fun and so gay "good and how are you Gaylord" he pursed his lips and gave me a playful shove "stop calling me that but yeah I am okay where is tu Hermana" I rolled my eyes "stop talking Spanish Rutger you ain't Spanish, and I don't know she didn't drive with me today" Rutgers's eyes got big "oow yeah who'd she drive with" I chuckled "ask her yourself" Rutger turned around early enough to see Rana round the corner with Seth and Embry. His eyes got wide and then small again. Rana came over to us and hugged Rutger then she winked at me I just raised my eyebrow "hya Seth" he nodded my way and shot me a smile. Isabelle walked our way and her eyes also got wide "hey bitch you were supposed to drive with me today" two things happened after that I saw Seth get angry and then he lashed out at Isabelle "DO YOU THINK IT IS NORMAL TO CALL YOUR FRIENDS BITCH WELL I DON'T THINK I AM SO SORRY IF I WAS RAISED THE NORMAL WAY OKAY STOP CALLING RANA A BITCH OKAY SHE IS NOT" Rutger stared at him wide eyed Rana was laughing her ass of I also kept staring at him and Isabelle looked helplessly at Rana, Embry got Seth's hand which was trembling by this point and pulled him with him to the emergency exit. Like seriously what the fuck is wrong with that dude. I looked at Rana and she just kept laughing closed her locker door and left for her class I did the same. When I came to biology. Which I unfortunately had with Paul. The teacher started pairing us op for our end of term project. "Paul and Nashare" I groaned, really Paul fucking Lahote is my partner I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Paul was shaking with anger. Fuck my life

**Author's note: please let us know what you think your reviews is what keeps us going**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: so peeps hi we are so sorry for the long wait but we decided to make it up to you guys by making a longer chapter. so we really want to thank you guys for the great reviews and the fave's we love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: we do not anything**

**Lots and loads of love xximaginationwritings**

_Rana POV_

So the day past by quickly after that little event with Seth and Isabelle. I actually thought it was pretty funny but apparently Seth does not share my humor. Cause he just avoided me the rest of the day. I mean of course I think that Seth shouldn't have lashed out at Isabelle but shouldn't Isabelle be mad about that and not Seth well apparently Seth thought differently about those things because he avoided and ignored me the rest of the day which I thought was very rude, ass. Anyways the day was over and Isabelle drove me home, I came at my front porch and opened the door "hey I am home you guys" I didn't get a reply which was weird because my sister was done with school one hour before me so she was supposed to be at home already unless she went to Rutger's house and she hung out with him, "aloha I am home is anybody here" I got startled by a rustling coming from the kitchen I walked to the kitchen and saw my sister searching angrily through the cabinets "hey sissy what's up why are you abusing the kitchen cabinets" she looked up glared at me and went back to looking in the cabinets "where are the fucking M&M's" I rolled my eyes and got them from the kitchen table I tapped her on her back she turned around glared at me until she saw the M&M's then she just gave me a sheepish look and sat at the kitchen table, shoving a handful of M&M's in her mouth "so tell me why are you taking your stress out on the M&M's" she sighed and looked at me "you wanna no why" I rolled my eyes my sister could be so ignorant at times "GEEZ no I am asking it because I am gonna take a shower and watch SpongeBob now" I am in love with SpongeBob and Harry Potter they're like my heart and soul, she glared at me my sister does not enjoy sarcasm and especially not when she is angry "the stupid fucking end of fucking term project is what is fucking stressing me out" she looked at my I rolled my eyes again my sister could be such a drama queen sometimes it is only an end of term project man you don't need to get your nickers in a twist "drama queen" she glared at me some more "I am not a drama queen okay wait till you here who mister Shortstone paired me up with" I raised my eyebrows while she shoved another handful of M&M's in her mouth "tell me who then" she sighed and dropped her head on the table, OUCH that must've hurt "Paul fucking Lahote, I fucking hate him" I was about to laugh my ass off but I just couldn't my sister seemed really miserable about his I mean she was abusing the fucking M&M's "then just ask mister Shortstone if you can have another partner" she looked at me like I was an idiot "don't you think it tried that you idiot, apparently we were the only ones that had straight A's in his class which was a surprise cuz I didn't know Paul could get straight A's for anything anyways he is trying a new biology project were the students study each other, and if it works on us he is gonna do it next year with all of his classes, and he already asked our parents for permission and he said that if we do it he will get our lowest grade to an A and I really need to get my calculus grade to an A"

I sighed "then I really don't know what to do for you sis" she bonked her head on the table again "I don't want you to do anything cause I need this calculus grade to go up but I just don't wanna do this" she slumped her shoulder and sat up straight then she shoved another hand of M&M's in her mouth "life is fucked up sis we can't do anything about it" she glared at me again "I'm going upstairs to sleep off my misery" she left for the stairs and went upstairs, after I put my bag upstairs I went down, my mom wasn't coming home tonight cause she and dad went to Seatlle for a meeting and a convention they'd be back the next we got the call when we were at school and it's not the first time this happened but we didn't like to be alone at night well at least we were together, I cooked up some fries and a burger and watched some TV while I ate my sister came down at about 11 AM to make food and after that she went upstairs again when I came upstairs at one thirty AM I put on my PJ's and went to sleep

I woke up startled "Rana there is someone downstairs at the door" I frowned "what the fuck are you talking about" I mean I always make a big fuss about my sister waking up for school but when someone wakes me up at fucking, I glanced at the clock, four AM I get pissed I don't have to wake up for another 3 hours "who could be at the door at this time" my sister shrugged I pursed my lips "if you are making a joke Nashare I will personally rip you apart" she smiled lazily and rolled her eyes "I'm sorry but do you think I would make a joke at four AM you know I am not this crazy or stupid" I shrugged "let's go see who it is" she got her pocket knife out of her school bag and left for the door, I still don't know why she would keep a pocket knife in her bag is she stupid or something, wait why am I even asking myself this is Nashare we are talking about "come on" I just grabbed an umbrella and we left, we got down the stairs and slowly walked to the door Nashare opened "who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you waking us at 4 fucking AM" my sister was pissed but when I looked up to see which Asshat woke us up at four AM I didn't see something I expecting, Jacob Black was standing at the doorstep, why the fuck is Jacob Black at my doorstep at 4 Am in the morning "wait why the fuck are you here" he frowned like he didn't understand why I would say something like that to him uuhhmm maybe because you are standing at my doorstep at four AM "because I wanted to know how you are doing" I rolled my eyes " and that is so important that you need to do it on four AM in the morning" he bit his lip "that's not all I wanted to ask" I rolled my eyes again by this moment Nashare turned to me "okay I think he wants to talk to you solo but if he touches you and you don't want it you call me and I will be here faster than speedy Gonzalis on crack, kay" I nodded "kay" she left to go upstairs I heard her mutter something like "I fucking hate that dude I am missing precious time of sleep for this" I looked at him "so what is up" he smiled at me "uhhmm I have this bonfire and I was wondering if you would want to go with me you know like on a date" I stared at him wide eyes Jacob Black is asking me on a date to one of their pack's secluded bonfire's "uhhm yeah sure you know why not uhhm how late do you want me to be there" he laughed a full belly laughed I just blushed thinking I said something stupid "Banana I am going to be picking you up meet you here at 5 those things usually start early"

I just nodded he hugged me winked and then left I just stared after him, what just happened, I walked upstairs and stepped into my bed "what did he want" Nashare asked me her voice rather sleepy and slurred "he asked me on a date and I said yes" the light went on and I saw my sister sitting on my bed "OMG, you have a date with Jake" I nodded and she smiled a bright smile at me "okay I am happy for you but why did he need to ask you out at four AM in the morning doesn't he have a watch or something" I just threw a pillow at her head "go to sleep Nashare" she put of the light and not a long time later I went away to dream land

_Nashare POV_

I woke up the next morning feeling fucking tired as I always did which meant life was fucking miserable "morning Nashare" I stepped out of my bed and took a shower after my shower I slowly walked to my closet not caring how it would look to other people I put on my plum Paul Frank sweat suit and black mini bailey button uGGs, I walked down the stairs and saw Rana "hey where are mom and dad" she sighed "they came in like 10 minutes ago so they're sleeping it of they didn't sleep for 24 hours so they are gonna be out the whole day" I chuckled it was rare that my mom and dad spent a whole day in bed they were always up and about they're just energetic like that "let's go" we went out to Isabelle's house and drove to school usual when we came to school Isabelle went to her locker and we would meet her at our locker 10 minutes later I was walking to my locker when I bumped against a warm wall with abs which meant Paul, I felt that I was about to hit the ground when I felt two warm hands wrap around me "hey you're just the bitch I was looking for" I glared at him "where's you mom than I don't see her" he took a deep breath and pursed his lips "shut up about my mom okay" I felt him pinch my arm really hard "Paul let me go" I hissed between clenched teeth, he loosened his grip but didn't let me go "i want to start on our project tonight you have to learn about me to so I thought it was best that I take you somewhere okay I see you tonight at 5 I'll pick you up" I frowned "where are we going" he took a deep breath "I'm coming to pick you up okay" I just nodded he put me down and walked away angrily. There is something seriously wrong with that dude

**Author's note: please tell me what you think thnx you guys **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: hello peeps we are again sorry for the long wait but you know we had things to do peeps to see. Well we have seen that a guest had made a comment about our story, thanks for at least reading it we mean you gave your opinion and we knew from the moment we started writing it that not everybody would like this story. but at least you gave your opinion about it, please peeps if you comment next time will you point out the things you didn't like I mean I think that would help us some more. And for the person who asked it yes we will do it in the boy's POV's just not in this chapter**

**Disclaimer we do not own nada/anything**

**Lots and loads of love imagination writings**

_Nashare_ POV

I stared after Paul's retreating form see that's why I did not like the dude he's a fucking scumbag fucking annoying prick I fucking hate him. I opened my locker and put my books in "hey biatch how are yah I saw yah bumping in to Paul back there" I glared at him which meant shut it "I know you want me to not talk about it but I want the deets" I shrugged "it's no biggy we talked about our project and done" he smirked at me like he knew something else was going on but that's Rutger you know we like to call him Columbo because he finds out everything, haha I can't believe we made that up ourselves we are so fucking funny, Isabelle walked towards our locker "hey Rutger how are yah" Rutger smirked "I am great Izz don't you need to ask Nashare how she is doing" I glared at him Isabelle turned towards me with a confused face, luckily I was saved by the bell "oops I got chemistry" I turned away and walked towards my class I was so screwed I knew Isabelle was going to wanna know what happened and I just never told Izz about the problems I have with Paul and I know she's gonna be hurt by it, I walked into class and sat by my usual bench, with Lana a girl from my class who I am friendly with "so class I was thinking about doing a project this week" the whole class groaned including me you think I would be happy because of a fucking school project "it's a fun one we are going to grow a big alum crystal" that could be fun I could grow a big one and make it into a necklace "and if you do the project good you get an A on your end of term project" me and Lana we're so going to nail this "but to make it more hard on you I will pair you up with another partner" I glared at the teacher everyone was booing, well one plus point Paul wasn't in chemistry with me, "okay, Lana with Jacob, Nashare with Quill" I frown I know Quill he is one of the people from Sam's cult I don't really talk to them but yeah, I bet you he's like buff and burly and shit OMG I can't concentrate if there is someone hot there, no I am just kidding of course I can cause I am fucking awesome, I was disturbed from my thoughts when I heard someone clear his throat, "hi you must be Nashare I am Quill, hey wait you are Rana's sister right" I nodded, he smiled and sat down next to me "well nice to meet you I think you have a beautiful name"

I narrowed my eyes "are you serious or are you just messing with me" he frowned like he thought it was confusing that I would ask something like that "no of course I am serious, compared to my name your name is awesome" I smiled "well in that case thanks sugar" he smiled back at me, he was cute he had those sweet dimples and beautiful light brown eyes and black curly hair and he was so masculine like burly and big and tall he was like fucking 6.4 feet tall, which didn't matter the dimples just made him look cute, "so Quill got any siblings" he shook his head "sadly no I cried and begged for a brother when I was younger but I couldn't have one" I chuckled, he just smiled down at me "why couldn't you" his smiled fell and I wondered why ooowwhh fuck shit I said something wrong why did I even fucking laugh I didn't even know what was wrong "nothing just stuff" I bit my lip and nodded "I like your curls" I smiled back at him "well sir I think you are going to be my new best friend if you keep flattering me like this" I punched his shoulder, and I think I bruised my fucking hand "GEEZ, fuck dude what have you got on under that shirt bricks fuck ooowwh sweet mother of voldemort oowwh lord help us fucking survive this, aaaawwwhhh two fucking voldermorts on a stick" he looked at me with a half amused half serious face "sir can we go to the nurses office, Nashare hit her hand" he nodded and waved us off he grabbed my bag and we walked to the nurses office

"well Nashare you hit your hand it has got a couple of bruises nothing to bad but you'll have to wear this package of ice over it for an hour or two, I am going to call your parents to notify them what happened, maybe this fine young man can give you a ride home" they fucking send me home over a bruised hand well yeah I don't care I'd rather be at home then at school so yeah fuck them,

I looked over at Quill "I don't really think I feel comfortable with you driving me home you know considering I just met you and shit" he raised one eyebrow, "what" he sighed "you don't remember, man we used to play with each other all the time when we were younger, you know you, me, Jacob, Embry, Rana and Izz" I thought back on that yeah he's right and then sometimes in the summer that little stupid Bella girl would come in fucking pale shitface and we would make mud pies, anyways yeah I do remember but when we all like turned 10 we started hanging out with other people "yeah I remember, I do we used to be the six musketeers I think my mother has a picture of all off us playing together put in her living room" he smiled a bright flashy smile which put his dimples in full mode "can I see that" I nodded "sure sure as long as you drive me home" he nodded and got my bag again we left for his car and he drove me home, when I got home he opened the door and I walked inside "go sit down make yourself at home you gotta hold on a sec I gotta call my mom" he just walked to the living room, I got the house telephone and dialed my mom's number,

Maya: hello this is maya

Me: mom I am home

Maya: *lets out a deep breath* Owh thank God baby what happened I understand you bumped into a wall

Me: mom I just bumped my hand and there is a little bruise on it and it'll be fine

Mom: great sweetheart who brought you home Izz?

Me: no I got a ride from Quill Ateara

Mom: Owh he's a sweet kid thank him for me I am going to try to be there early for you today okay

Me: no need mom I am going to go to this thing with Paul you know the guy I am doing the project with so

Mom: Owh yeah how late is that princess

Me: 5 o'clock I'll be back before 10

Mom: that is great see you tonight cause I will be home by 6 so bye,

Me: bye

I ended the call and turned to look into the living room Quill was casually looking around and

Watching the pictures "you want something to drink" he didn't turn around from the picture he was

Holding but just nodded "kay kay, rude boy" he chuckled but still didn't turn around I walked into the

Kitchen and got two cans of cola. I walked into the living room to find him sitting on the couch

"hey here is the cola" he took it and smiled at me as a sign of his gratitude I think "I think you're

House looks great" I smiled and nodded fuck I was smiling a lot to this dude and I was feeling kind of

Nervous to and sweaty and I was worried about how I looked, and I know my heart started beating

Faster. He looked at me and smirked like he knew something that I didn't "I am going, thanks for the

Drinks I appreciate it". I nodded and walked him to the door, when we came at the door he turned

Around and kissed me on my cheek "bye curly" I just looked as he walked away, he just fucking

Kissed me on my cheek why the fuck did he do that

A couple of hours later my sister walked through the door, "hey Nashare I heard your arms bruised

What happened" I shrugged, "I bumped into a wall" you know I don't know why I am fucking

Covering up for the scumbag I playfully punch him and my arm gets bruised how the fuck does that

Happens. Rana started laughing so hard she needed to hold onto the door for support, fucking

Asshole. "why are you home so late" I asked her because it was 16:30 it was fucking late it thought

Her date started at 5. "hey doesn't your date start at 5" she looked at her watch "shit fucking hell,

Dipshit" she ran upstairs, I resumed my watching television after about 15 minutes Rana came down

Looking casual in her jeans and pink blouse which is a miracle cause Rana doesn't wear blouses often

It's mostly T-shirts and she had her pink sneakers and her hair was sporting the usual ponytail, "don't

You have a date too" I shook my head and threw my pillow at her "not a date bitch" she rolled her

Eyes and sat down next to me "well still aren't you supposed to get ready" I looked at her like she

Was stupid. "I did get ready I know have a bow in my hair and before I didn't have anything in my

Hair, and I looked great before the getting ready too" she rolled her eyes "rude ass bitch" I smiled,

After another couple of minutes I heard someone knock at the door, I stood up and walked towards

The door "hello" I opened the door only to see shitface and Jacob standing there. "Rana your date is

Here" I indicated for the boys to wait and walked inside Rana was standing in the living room

"what is up banana" she smiled at me "nothing just nervous for my first date" I nodded although I

Didn't know how that felt cause I never had a first date before I just said yes to make her feel better

We walked out and I locked the front door "so where are you actually taking me" he sighed and

Stepped in the car I also stepped in and fastened my seatbelt, "where are we going" he just kept

Fucking ignoring me I hate to be ignored and I think he needs to fucking know it asshole "he stop

Ignoring me I hate to be ignored like that you asshole" he just kept ignoring me I pursed my lips and

Stopped talking the whole ride when we came at the destination I stepped "hey I don't know if

You noticed you obsolete dingbat but we are in the middle of the woods" he turned around and

Looked at me "what did you just call me" I smirked "I called you an obsolete dingbat you toad

Where are we going" he just opened his mouth like he was going to say something but then didn't

He walked ahead after a couple of minutes of walking we came at the beach and there was a bonfire

Party going on, I saw everyone there well everyone of Sam's cult

"CURLY" I turned around and saw Quill walking towards me with a really tall guy behind him the guy

Was like 6.8 foot like fucking tall "hey Quill" he came over and gave me a hug I saw Paul look at us

In a hate full way, I released Quill from the hug and he chuckled "watch out there Paul you could kill

A person with that glare" I don't think he saw the humor in it because he kept glaring at me, so Quill

Moved on "anyways this is my friend and your old friend Embry" I looked at him well actually I

Looked at his chest I smiled up at him, I looked into his eyes and a lot of emotions went through

Them surprise, love, hate, understanding and then back to pure on defying love. It made me blush

Which was fucking weird cause nothing has ever made me blush "hey, Nashare" I smiled and

Mumbled something I didn't even know what I said I must look like a fucking idiot right now fuck me I

Am so fucking retarded, I looked into his face again and took him in he had hazel eyes and light

Brown hair and he had some freckles, he grabbed my hand and it Merlin's beard was I hot, instead of

Saying something he just smiled down at our hands, our hands fit so perfectly in each other like we

Were made especially for each other, I bit my lip and I was about to say something when I heard

Paul's low voice say "aren't you here for the project" I looked up at Paul and pursed my lips fucking

Idiot just ruined my moment he pulled me away, "she doesn't need to go anywhere she doesn't want

To" I looked at Embry and he was as mad as Paul and also shaking like a Blackberry on vibrate "Paul

And Embry I need a word with you both now" I seriously like attract the weirdest dudes

**Author's note: next time it will be the bonfire from Rana's point of view and it will also be a little from the boys point of view let me know what you think please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: helloo peepsies long time no view hahaha, anyways enough with the funny business uhh we haven't updated in a long time which we think feels as if we are letting you guys down but we aren't we would never. Uuhhm just start reading by the way one half of us wrote this chapter usually we make it together but this time I just did it and I am in kind of a hurry so excuse me if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer we do not own anything**

**Lots and loads of love imagination writings**

_Rana POV_

I walked out the front door and my sister grudgingly locked the door I just wanted to laugh at her but it wasn't exactly the right moment. "hya Rana" I smiled I still can't believe Jake asked me on a date I mean it is kinda unbelievable it's not like we were ugly but the fact that we were a size 14 didn't exactly help us it didn't necessarily make us ugly but some peoples didn't like the fat girls. "hey Jay" he smiled "what did you just call me banana" I rolled my eyes he was such a girl that he thought that was a big deal it really wasn't "you are such a drama queen" he chuckled and we walked to the car as I was about to step into the passenger seat he stopped me "Rana I need to drive you to the bonfire first and then I have to go pick up someone, and it is really important so I couldn't let somebody else do it" I raised an eyebrow "and do you think I would make a big fuss about it I ain't my sister it's not in my nature to worry much about stuff" I chuckled and he smiled "thanks" I stepped in the car and fastened my seatbelt, "so let's talk" I inwardly groaned I really did not like the date convo's I thought we could just talk about something else rather than emotional crap, something like the new PSP or the new TV show I've been watching "how long have you been living here" I thought about that I mean I can remember things since I was 2 and I remember coming here with 4 years old "I was 4" he kinda craned his neck to look at me totally not paying attention to the road anymore, he narrowed his eyes as if he was inspecting me "you're the kid me, Quill, Embry, Isabelle and uuh I think that was your sister we used to play together all the time when we were little" yeah I chuckled I remember those times the easy times "we were always together and people got used to calling us the six musketeers" he chuckled along "your sister always got into discussions with my dad" I laughed "yeah she always thinks she is right even when she knows she is not right she still claims to be right" he laughed "I remember and how izz always played baby and wanted Quill to be her baby daddy" I chuckled I remember she had a crush on him "yeah she had a crush on him" he raised an eyebrow as if not believing me "yeah she did and my sister being my sister had a crush on Embry cause he always blushed when she talked to him" he grinned, "who'd you have a crush on"

I blushed "Seth" I was worried he'd be disappointed cause I didn't have him but on the contrary he just stared at me weirdly "but yeah uuhm my sister and izz kept changing their crush so it didn't really count" he just looked back at the road and kept quiet the whole ride we came at the beach and he motioned for me to step out I stepped out "I'll be back later" I pursed my lips I was gonna go Nashare mode "aren't you gonna talk in a normal way towards me hello I was like in love with him when I was 5 who cares" he smiled "your right babe I am sorry" I shook my head "I like your apology but if you really want to do this then you are not calling me babe" he chuckled "got it ba..nana" I pursed my lips "HARHARHAR" he drove away he didn't need to bring me obviously they were expecting me I walked towards the bonfire and spotted my sister "heey ugly" she looked towards me "hey banana" I walked towards her and sat down "what are yah doing here I thought you had a date with Paul" she sighed "well Paul freaked out along with Embry and Sam carried them away" I looked at her a bit confused and she just shook her head to show that she would tell me later. I looked around myself and noticed that nobody actually paid attention to me and my sister they were all stuck in their own conversations "well this is fun" I looked at my sister and chuckled, "hey" I looked up and saw a beautiful women with hazel eyes and raven black wavy hair that gracefully fell over her shoulders. She had a beautiful face the only thing that wronged it were the three long scares that marred the side of her face. "hello" she smiled brightly at me and I smiled back she seemed like such a nice women but yeah so did Leah until she stabbed us in the back.

"my name is Emily Young" she stuck her hand out for me to shake and I gladly took it and shook it, her hand was warm like she had just put it on a heater. "my name is Rana Nightshade" her smile faltered and then she frowned and after that she smiled even brighter "are you on a date with Seth" I shook my head and frowned at her, why would I be on a date with Seth I mean not that I wouldn't want to be I mean I like Jake but Seth is a good looking dude I mean who wouldn't go on a date with him I mean okay you know what I'll just stop this inner monologue, she frowned back at me and cocked her head to the side like she didn't understand how I could be here otherwise "I am gonna get something to drink" I looked to my side, my sister was just standing up when Emily spoke to her "hi I am Emily Young nice to meet you" my sister inspected Emily's face for a while and after that she inspected Emily's hand, then she shook Emily's hand "Nashare Nightshade nice to meet you to" she smiled back at my sister "well I am gonna get something to drink cause I am thirsty and my so called project partner is nowhere to be seen" Emily gave sort of an O sound "are you the 'bitch' Paul was bringing for his project" my sister rolled her eyes and balled her fist, Emily did use quotation marks at the bitch my sister just walked towards the drink table an Emily shrugged "well do you want me to introduce you to everyone" I nodded and smiled at least someone is bothered by what happens to me I mean Jake isn't even here and it has been 45 fucking minutes, we walked towards the other side of the bonfire and by that I mean the side with the food, she brought me towards a long man and when I say long I mean fucking long I mean Jake Is long but this man is like Embry long and he was buff as hell, "Sam" Sam turned around and I finally recognized his face he came by our house sometimes cause our parents were in the council so yeah, he looked at Emily with this special glint in his eyes it was so sweet "hey Em what is it" she smiled brightly at him as if him saying her name was the most wonderful sound in the world "I got a friend for you to meet" he grimaced at me

" I know her" OMG Leah's ex-boyfriend, I remember my sister cursing him out, woepsie and daysies he must still be mad at that "hey dude look we are so sorry for that thing I was just mad about Leah and we reacted it on you and by the way now that I've met your wife she is very nice" he chuckled and I bit my lip "it's okay, well your name is Rana I know that because most of the guys talk about you a lot" I shrugged "I am just awesome like that" he laughed, "well the food is gonna clear out in a minute you should get some cause I swear the guys are gonna eat it all for you" I chuckled and just got a piece of bread and some chicken I wasn't exactly unlike my sister who had a plate full of chicken and a can of coke, "I see your hungry" she shrugged, and sat down in the corner of my eye I saw Paul walk towards us. so I stood up I know how my sister and Paul got when put together and I didn't want to be in the middle of that "where are you going" I pointed at Paul and walked away I heard her call my name but I just ignored it I really wasn't gonna sit with her, I sat down next to Leah and I was about to say something to her when she stood up and walked away asshole well I wasn't gonna go after her the whole day and beg for her to be friends with me again, I hear voices behind me and stopped my eating, I looked around me and saw Jake, finally, come towards me with a pale girl I walked towards them and had a clearer view of the girl she was pale had long mahogany hair and thin pink lips, "Jay that took you an awfully long time GEEZ" he chuckled and the girl just stared at me, she looked awfully familiar I just didn't know from where "well I had to go pick this one up so yeah" I smiled towards the girl and she shot a tight smile back, you don't need to act fake if you don't wanna smile just don't, "hi I am Rana Nightshade" she smiled a bit wider at me but still not a normal smile a small one "I am Bella Swan" oooowwhhh yeah that's where I knew her from she used to come and play with us in the summers we used to make mud pies together "yeah I remember you now, woaw you got taller" she smiled a normal smile now "and you got brown hair instead of blond hair now" I chuckled "indeed" I did used to be a blond but it changed I am now a brown haired chick don't asked me how it happened cause I got no idea myself "you used to have blond hair" I nodded "I did" he chuckled "uuhhmm Jay wanna go sit down" he shook his head "I need to get some food into Bells"

they walked towards the food table and I just sat down and slumped my shoulders, "hey Rana" I looked up and saw a very angry looking Seth " I heard you were on a date with Jake it isn't going so well is it" I sighed I am not gonna lie to Seth "well your right he fucking ignores me and I don't like it I just wanted a good night but now I am at place with no friends and no Jake who was supposed to be my date not the date of Bella i-am-so-perfect Swan" he chuckled I sighed again it wasn't funny "how about I'll be your date tonight, is that okay" I smiled and giggled, "thanks Seth" he shrugged "no problem, banana" I talked to Seth the whole night and we listened to the Quileute legends afterwards I asked him to bring me home cause I so wasn't talking to Jake anymore fuck him

_Nashare POV_

I called after my sister and she just ignored me fucking dipshit "really fatzo you can't even stop eating for one minute" I rolled my eyes Paul was such an asshole I fucking idiot "you know every time you talk about your mom I don't see her around" he pursed his lips and took in a deep breath "fuck you cunt" I sighed "okay I am done with this how about we say truce" he looked at me intently and after that he inspected my outstretched hand after that he gave one stern nod and shook my head "now we got this truce over with wanna take a walk to start learning shit about each other" he sighed but still gave a stern nod I stood up and walked towards the beach he walked next to me silently "so you got any siblings" he kept looking at the ground "one sister Arianna" I smiled I loved that he is probably the big aggressive brother that beats up anybody that come close to her "cool how old is she" he thought for a second and answered "4" I pursed my lips I didn't know what to ask him anymore I can't just you know be fucking cool around him I am not being the fakey here I wanna let the friends thing come by itself and let me tell you something it isn't here yet, "how about your parents" he looked at me and raised an eyebrow "yeah well what the fuck do you want me to ask you" he rolled his eyes "well you seem to know how my mom is doing you comment about her a lot" I narrowed my eyes "you asshole, just tell me will you" he shook his head,

"next question" I looked at him, does he really think I am gonna let it go that easy "how are your parents" he sighed, and started to vibrate "I sais next question" I put my hands on my hips "and then I said how are your parents" he roughly yanked my arm and got close to my face "you are going to drop this subject and you are going to ask me another question" he loosened his grip and I yanked my arm back I glared at him "I am going home" he pursed his lips "no you're not" I glared some more "yes I am fuck you" I walked into the woods and walked and walked and walked, and I am lost now where the fuck am I

**Author's note: did you guys like it I gave a bit more drama witH Rana the reason why Rana's relationships are not dramatic now is because her relationship will be the center point in the end and I want to balance it out a bit **

**So tell me what you guys think**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: helloo peeps this si a really long chapter for yah guys because you are all so nice with yah reviews we like the funny bits but it's also nice to be serious once in a while and this was more of the seriousness we really love you guy's reviews and you are right Rana doesn't like showing emotions so she mostly keeps it blanks but she is kind of a bomb waiting to explode **

**Disclaimer we do not own anything**

**Lots and loads of love imagination writings**

_Seth POV_

I can't believe this is really happening I really can't believe it Rana just allowed me to drive her home. Which is a big thing cause she is my imprint, I walked her to her front door and she stopped in front of the door, "thanks for entertaining me when my own date couldn't" she spat the word date out with so much venom I cringed, Jake was in so much trouble tomorrow. "no worries banana it was my pleasure" she smiled and did a small curtsy "the pleasure was all mine" I chuckled and smiled my brightest smile towards her I really wanted her to like me I mean she needed to right I mean Sam said imprints were forever my imprint just went out with another guy which has never happened before, "goodnight Seth thanks for the good, night" she chuckled at her own word joke, I acted on instinct and hugged her she tensed and after a second or ten relaxed she didn't hug me back she just limply lay there while I hugged her I pulled away and looked at her face she awkward smiled and got her keys "well...bye" and before I knew it I kissed her on her. Cheek she looked back at me and pursed her lips she opened her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out, she unlocked the door and just walked inside I slumped my shoulders why did I even kiss her cheek I mean it was just something stupid only she didn't seem to think so or maybe she did and she just reacted that way because she is that way OMG I don't know I am confused I walked back to my car and drove towards the bonfire cause after the bonfire we always clean up and talk it's a pack thing. I came at the bonfire and ran into Emily "hi Emily" she smiled towards me "heyyy Seth, coming to help?" I nodded and chuckled "what is there to do chief" she thought for a second and looked around "well we already got all the food packed the only thing that needs to happen is to put them in the truck" I nodded "so just pack them in the back of the truck" Emily nodded and I felt like shit I could not get that crap with Rana out of my head, I just mindlessly picked stuff up and threw them in the back of the truck, Paul came walking from the beach looking scared, anxious and angry, and instead of helping like he normally does he walked right to his car and drove away, I looked at Quill and he just shrugged and gave me a look that said 'I don't know dude' I kept helping and after we finished I drove home when I got home I went straight to bed and it didn't take long for sleep to take over

I got woken up by the sound of my phone ringing, why was I being called now at 2 am it's like the middle of the night or it's like really early I don't know but I do know that nobody is supposed to be calling me right now, I picked up the phone

Seth: hello

Rana: Uuhhhmm Seth *says Rana in a hushed tone*

Seth: Rana why are you calling, did something happen, are you okay do you need anything.

Rana: I am calling you because my sister isn't home yet she never came home and I've been covering for her with my parents but they're not buying it anymore, I don't know where she is and I am really going to get slaughtered by my parents, please help me find her

Seth: look Rana calm down okay first of is that we need to call Paul he was with her the most of the time, second of all I'll call Sam and ask him if he can start a search party

Rana: okay, do you want me to come over

Seth: I will send someone to pick you up on their way here

Rana: be here fast Seth I am fucking worried this is my sister we are talking about not some common hobo, I bet yah this has something to do with Paul if he hurt her I am going to rip his balls of

I was just about to say something when she hung up on me. Okay I called the rest of the pack

_Paul POV_

It was in the middle of the night when I felt something vibrate under my pillow. It was my fucking phone who the fuck would be calling me now at 2 fucking 30 AM I am going to fucking kill that person

Paul: who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you calling me right now

Seth: Paul it's me

Paul: like it fucking makes a difference Seth what the fuck do you want

Seth: Nashare is missing she didn't come home last night Paul

Paul: she what

Seth: she did not come home last night Paul, Rana is worried sick and Sam said we are to assemble at his house, were sending out a search party to find her

Paul: okay what the fuck does that have to do with me

Seth: look dipshit you were with her the most last night, and Sam says if you don't come he'll come there and alpha order you

Paul: fuck you

Seth: Paul if you know more about this you should tell us cause Embry is worried sick he cried on the phone and phased at the same time

Paul: I don't know anything

Seth: just come over to Sam's

I hung up the phone without saying anything to him, fucking asshole It's not my fault the bitch wants to do dramatic, I don't even fucking care about her she just yells the whole time and acts like a fucking idiot I feel like punching her in the face sometimes, no scratch that I feel like punching her all the time she's so fucking annoying I can't stand her, I stood up and stepped out of my bed, I grabbed some basketball shorts and jumped out of my window, and I ran towards Sam it wasn't far and to be honest I wasn't feeling like having six or five people in my brain right now, I took the shortcut towards Sam in the woods and came there in less than 10 minutes. I already heard the pack I walked inside and everybody looked at me Rana glared and I swear if looks could kill I would be dead and burning in hell right now. Embry was glaring at me with puffy red eyes I just raised my eyebrows at the both of them. "Paul we were just about to go to your house to convince you to come here" convince you mean order asshole, I just gave him a sigh and narrowed my eyes

"so how are we gonna find the drama-queen she probably just went to McDonald's I mean they have a 24 hours open thing right" I looked at everyone at they just stared at me, and Embry was trying to get out of Jake and Quill's firm grip, they were holding him back with all their might while they didn't even look like want to hold him back, "let me have him, I'm gonna kill you" Sam just shook his head at me in disappointment I did not fucking care "look we don't need to fucking take this shit from a fucking asstard Kay let's go I just wanna find my sister" we all looked at Rana and she looked at Embry weirdly at Jake with hate and at me with even more hate, Sam cleared his throat "okay I will make teams and we will start searching around La push if you find anything just call me and I will call everyone else and if you find her you come here right away" everyone nodded I just shrugged "okay Leah and Jake, Rana and Seth, Quill and Embry and Me and Jared" I looked at Sam "what your sending me out alone" he nodded and clapped his hands together as if to say let's go everyone left and I easily and slowly walked after them I didn't even care for finding her actually. I slowly walked around for about an hour or 2 you see I seemed like a hothead which I am but I could walk through the woods for hours, days even it did not matter, I kept walking and looking around me I loved the woods, sometimes it felt like this was my home, I sniffed around taking in the smell of the thick canopy trees and the pinecones but instead I smelled the foul coppery smell of blood, I phased and went after the smell I came at the edge of a small ditch, I phased back and threw on some basketball shorts, I jumped of the edge and discovered that it was maybe only 10 foot down and that wasn't a lot for a werewolf but I think that a human was dead if it fell really hard on his head I looked around me and kept following the scent cause it was really close now I looked down and saw the face of Nashare, she was all covered in blood and her heartbeat was faint and slowing I had to really strain my ears to hear it, I didn't even think I just picked her up and carried her towards Sam's house I ran as fast as I could and didn't even stop "please don't die I swear I will tell you about my parents if you just live please" I ran and ran and ran "I swear I'll never call you a cunt again I swear" I came there in 30 minutes which I guess they smelled cause when I came into Sam's backyard they all came out of the house "Sam you need to call an ambulance" Rana just stared at me wide eyed, Embry came close to me and stared at her face with tears in his eyes Emily got her cellphone and hastily called an ambulance, Sam tried to take her from me but there was no way I was letting her go, the ambulance came and they got her to the hospital Rana went with her and Sam went to call their parents after that we just stepped into the truck and drove to the hospital when we came there we went straight to the first nurse we saw Quill decided to try his powers on the women, I didn't even know which powers he was talking about "hello there pretty little lady" she smiled at Quill but didn't show any interest she was rather occupied with staring at Jake's naked chest Embry bumped Jake on the shoulder "Jake go" he sighed but still went, if Jake is able to seduce that girl than I am the queen of England "hya" she giggled and he just gave kind of a strained smile "hya sweetie what can I do for yah and your friends" he smiled "I need to know in what room Mrs. Nightshade's in" she pursed her lips, "well her mother said there would not be any more family coming so I don't think you could go in there" Embry shook with anger and to be honest I was pretty pissed at the fucking cunt to fucking retarded deluded idiot "LOOK YOU BRAT THIS IS A LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION AND I DON'T CARE THAT JAKE DOES NOT HAVE ANY INTEREST IN YOU OKAY YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME WHERE SHE LIES OR I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO END YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW" she looked scared and called security, we were put out of the building "well thanks Embry" Embry glared at me "well did you have better plan I don't even know why you are her this is your fault in the first place and she hates you" I looked at the ground and balled my fist fucking scumbag he has no right saying this about me I just want to help her "okay you guys enough, I will call Carlisle and see if he can get us into the hospital" Jake groaned "do we really want help from the Leech" I glared at him and Embry started shaking, and the guys call Embry the least volatile yeah so am I, Sam called Carlisle and a view minutes later the leech came walking out of the hospital, "thanks for helping us Carlisle" Sam thanked him with a stern nod "it's my pleasure I am always ready to help" he motioned us to walk after him he led us into the elevator, Embry was looking anxious and couldn't help himself "are you her doctor" Carlisle nodded "Is she doing okay" his smile faltered and he shook his head, Embry punched the wall violently and shook "Embry watch Emily" Sam growled out and Embry composed himself, when we came there we saw Rana sitting in the waiting room with her parents "hey banana" she looked up and actually looked quite happy to see us she ran towards us and hugged Leah, Leah had tears running down her face but Rana didn't she just stared at us with an emotionless face "how is she" me and Embry asked at the same time which made Sam look at me weirdly "well" Rana now looked at me and Embry still with that blank look in her face "well she fell hard luckily she didn't hit her head but she got stabbed by a large stick or just something large the doctor says she fell on a high piece of rock sticking out of the ground, and she's large extreme bruises on her side, she also broke her thumb she is in surgery right now they don't know if she'll make it " I felt like I was being smothered so I walked of Embry stopped me "you did this so you're gonna stay here with me and wait cause if she dies today than you will be dead" I sat down and started texting my dad telling him I got pack business, I looked up as another girl came sprinting into the waiting room complete with PJ's and all "Rana" Rana looked up and smiled "Isabelle" they hugged and the girl started crying "is she okay" Rana shook her head "she is in surgery right now and they don't know if she's gonna make it" Isabelle went over to Leah and hugged her "I am sorry Izz you to Rana I promise I won't be a bitch again" Rana smiled , the doctor came out of her room and walked over to her parents, he took them to another room Rana looked after her parents and shook her head while she pursed her lips "what if she dies" Seth went over to her "she won't" she looked at him like he just betrayed her "unless you can tell the future I don't think you can magically know that asshole what did you expect that I would just say, thanks Seth for believing in her and thanks for believing in me you are such a good friend I love you blah blah blah well I won't my sister is dying that was the worst pep talk ever dipshit your even dumber then Crabbe and Goyle put together" Isabelle laughed but I didn't understand it and neither did the other guys cause they just stared at her Rana got her phone and called that gay friend of hers cause his parents wouldn't let him come he was staying up and getting called every hour , Rana's parents came out of the conversation room and we all looked at them in anticipation "her heartbeat picked up and the surgery went well she is going to make it" Rana, Leah and izz squealed and I hugged Embry "thank God" we all celebrated and hugged each other "when can we see her" her mother smiled "well they say we can visit her when she wakes up and doctor Cullen anticipates that's gonna be this afternoon" I looked at the clock in the waiting room, it was only 8 in the morning I groaned "let's get some breakfast Paul" I looked at Sam and he smiled I shrugged and went after him when we came to the hospital cafeteria, I grabbed everything I could and Sam paid we walked to a booth and sat down "so what is it, cause I don't think you called me down here to really just have breakfast" he sighed and took a bite of his sandwich I knew he was just doing that to hold of the convo "I wanted to ask you something" I sighed "what" he looked at me with the 'listen to me carefully I am being serious' face I just raise my eyebrow "stay away from Nashare" I pursed my lips "did Embry put you up to this" he kept a calm face but still nodded "I am sorry if you did not noticed I have to do a project with her so I can't really not talk to her now can I" I stood op and walked away fucking Sam and Embry I didn't mean to let her fall in a ditch I mean I didn't do it but I still feel fucking guilty,

_Jacob POV_

I was sitting in the waiting room when Rana announced she was gonna get a cup of coffee to stay awake I went after her "banana" she ignored me and started walking faster "look Jacob I want you to leave me alone okay I am not just a one minute booty call you can't just dump me for I-AM-SO-PERFECT-SWAN whenever you want" I sighed I didn't want to tell her that I was in love with them both I mean I thought Bella was the love of my life until I helped Rana pick up her books one day in the hall way and now I don't know what to do, I got her hand and turned her around "hey look at me will you" she stared up at me with a blank face "what Jake I am tired my sister almost died I am not in the mood for you games right now" I sighed "I am sorry okay" she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, "I am sorry is not going to cut it, you think that now you're standing here without a shirt I am just going to forgive you well no your wonderful abs are not working for you this time" I looked at her incredulously "that's not what I was…., look Rana I really like you and if you would give me chance I could take you on another date" she thought for a second and pursed her lips again "okay give me three reasons why I should give you another chance" I sighed "I like you" she raised her eyebrows "not good enough" I looked at her "I am nice" she shook her head "I have hot abs" she thought about it for a second then pointed at herself and my abs then she counted on her fingers "no I am sorry Jake but no" I sighed and she walked away got her coffee and walked back to the waiting room

**Author's note: please tell us what you think anything helps even some points you guuys want to be changed anything**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: hya peeps so we give you here the next chapter of 2 crazy girl we get reviews but we would like to ask if the people that read this can review to so we know if there is anything we need to change and we really appreciate the people that reviewed already and really Rana is one of our favorite characters to**

**Disclaimer we don't own anything**

**Lots and loads of love imagination writings **

_Paul POV_

I calmed down enough and walked back into the hospital, I looked at the clock and it was about 12 PM, I walked back to the elevator and bumped into Jake "hey Paul what's up" I sighed, what the fuck do you think is up idiot I mean everybody thinks it's my fault that thing with Nashare happened "well other than that everybody thinks it's my fault it happened, nothing" he looked at the ground and I just groaned "look Jake tell me what's wrong" he sighed and looked up at me with angry and scared eyes "the leech doctor told us she got attacked and by the smell of it, it was a vampire" my eyes widened, she what a fucking leech, the fuck "she was what, but how, I mean I know how but I smelled everything except leech" he shrugged and gave me a sad look "what the fuck, I shouldn't have let her go by herself, it was my fucking mistake" I punched the wall and started trembling, Jake just gave me a weird look "Paul look, you should've went after her, but you shouldn't beat yourself up cause the leech attacked her okay that was nobody's fault, but the leeches" I fucking hate vampire's, I nodded and we walked into the elevator and Jake pressed the button to go upstairs I just stared at the ground "look Paul we all got problems okay, we just have to deal with them" I snorted and looked at him disbelievingly "what kind of serious problems could you have other than being obsessed with the leech lover" he growled and was about to make a rude comment when the door opened and Rana was standing there holding a cup of coffee, she smiled at me and grimaced at the sight of Jacob, "hey Rana how is she, did she wake up yet" she shook her head and took another gulp from her coffee "where are you going" Jake asked as we stepped out of the elevator "I am sorry am I not allowed to go get some food" I grinned and Jake just casted his eyes down "can I come with you" Jake asked, I swear that guy was like a lost puppy he was maybe even more desperate for her than for Bella "No" she smiled and closed the elevator door "oowhh that is the problem you were talking about, I thought you were going on a date or something" he sighed and stared at the ground again "yeah but I took Bella" I chuckled he is so stupid not like I would take the other girl that I love to my date that is just plain stupid "are you really that stupid God, you obviously neglected her I mean you do exactly the same with us when Bella is around so I am pretty sure that is the problem here" he slumped his shoulders and walked in a bit of a defeated way towards the waiting room "dude just ask her for another chance" he looked at me like I was stupid " let me guess you did and she turned you down" he looked at me and nodded, well then he's got a feisty one "well then you have got a tough cookie on your hands" he snorted and looked at me, this guy was hopeless "like I didn't know" I smiled and clapped him on his back

We walked into the waiting room and Emily came to see us "you guys she woke up" I walked towards the hospital room when Embry stopped me and shook his head, I looked at Emily she smiled sadly "her parents are in there now and they say that after Rana, Leah, Rutger and Izz went we can go" I looked at Leah and Isabelle and they were almost trembling in their seat with anticipation, so I decided I would wait I waited for about an hour or 2 until it was my turn when I saw all the guys in the pack go in I went after them when Embry stopped me "this is my imprint I decide you are not going" I growled and glared Sam looked at me "Paul go sit down that is an order you will only come when we call for you" Embry smirked and I just glared

_Nashare POV_

I woke up and saw everyone my mom my dad, Rana, Isabelle, Rutger and even Leah. I was actually sneakily excepting to see Paul. And when Rana announced that Jake and his friends were here to see me I felt confused and curious, and maybe just ma\

ybe Paul would be there, they filed in to my room and I thanked God in that moment that mom took the big room, "hya sweetheart are yah feeling okay" I nodded and gave a small gentle smile towards Emily "uuhhhm my mother told me you guys found me just in time thanks" I smiled towards everyone "hey curly I bought you something" I looked towards Quill and smiled "what is it" he gave me a card and a cupcake along with a balloon, I opened the card and there was a little poem written in it

_Now see the beautiful sunset ore the ocean blue_

_Fiery colors due abound of poems there are a few _

_I wish that I could write one, about that perfect hue_

_But nothing rhymes with Orange_

_Orchards stretch for miles, they never seem to stop_

_There nectar baring fruit is one that's hard to top_

_A fruit that justifies a sonnet, but might as well be rock_

_But nothing rhymes with Orange_

_How do I describe a basketball?_

_Or the bricks within my garden wall_

_The autumn leaves before they fall_

_But nothing rhymes with Orange_

_So the hardest line you'll ever write_

_One to keep you up all night_

_So please tell if you might_

_What the hell rhymes with ORANGE?_

I snorted and laughed "what does this have to do with my current situation" he shrugged "nothing I think I just liked it" I laughed, oowwh my sides hurt I clutched my sides and groaned in pain, Embry immediately came by my side "are you okay is everything alright, do you need something" I shook my head and smiled "I'm okay, I wanted to ask you guys something" they all smiled and Emily smirked like she already knew what I was going to say "where is Paul, I actually wanted to ask him something" Sam smiled while Emily rolled her eyes and Embry just frowned, "why would you want him to come in here" I shrugged "but your saying he's here" he nodded and went out to get Paul, Paul came inside looking to the ground and biting his lip "can I have some private time with him" they all filed out but Embry took his time to glare at Paul one more time "hya Paul" he just looked up at me and I raised one of my perfectly sculpted eyebrows, he ran over to me and hugged me, "I am so sorry and I am so thankful you are not dead I will seriously never call you a cunt again or fat or anything I promise" I grimaced and hissed, there was so much pain "Paul my bones, it hurts" he just let go of me and stared quietly "are you okay" I nodded and shrugged the pain was still there but it was quietly subsiding "so how about you tell me about your parents" he looked at me wide eyed, yeah idiot I am a very curious person, and he promised "you heard" I rolled my eyes God I could just hear it you know fucking asshole he acts like he is stupid, Nice Nashare just left the building "of course I heard you ass" he pursed his lips and plopped down on a chair in the corner come on Paul the deets spill them "my dad lives at home but he started drinking a couple of years ago" I looked at him worriedly "why" he sighed and looked at me like I was stupid "cause my mom got leukemia a couple of years ago and she still suffering from it, they say she might not make it" I cocked my head to the side and narrowed my eyes, I felt fucking bad right now I mean here I was calling his mom everything and she was suffering from fucking cancer "I am a horrible person" he looked up at me and stared "I have been calling yah mom things for I don't know how long I shouldn't have done it I am such an ass fuck me I am a bitch" he rolled his eyes "girls are so dramatic" I sighed "I am being serious Paul I wanna make It up to you" he laughed, "yeah I doubt that and besides, I am the one that is supposed to be making things up to you" I smiled "I feel a truce coming up but this time it is a real truce and not a fake one" he laughed and nodded, I liked his laugh it was really low and booming like a boom box "truce" he grabbed my hand and shook it "now that we have a truce and you need to make something up to me can't you get me some food from the cafeteria please I don't like the food I am getting" he shrugged "sure what do you want" I shrugged "fries yeah and a burger oow and brownies and uuhhhhmmmmm nuggets get me lots of nuggets" he laughed and left, I really hope this truce lasts longer then the last one because after seeing Paul today he seemed really nice and I really do wanna make it up to him

_Rana POV_

It has been 3 weeks since Nashare was in the hospital she got discharged a week ago and we are now trying to cope with everything, Paul has been coming by more often so has Seth and Embry I forgave Jake 2 weeks ago cause he was really being sad and shit and acting like a baby that gets everything and I don't like that, and I kind of like him, my sister's injury's aren't bothering her much anymore only the large bruise on her side and the broken thumb, so to cheer my sister up I was taking her to the beach and Isabelle decide to tag along, Leah couldn't cause she had cult business we learned to accept that Leah is in the cult and live with it cause she can't get out, "let's go Nashare" she came walking down the stairs "yeah, don't get your panties in a twist I am cripple remember" I slapped her on the back of her head and rolled my eyes she chuckled and went into the kitchen, I looked her over and frowned she was wearing a flower print short jumpsuit and a black hoodie "what aren't you gonna swim" she raised her eyebrows and smiled as if to say are yah stupid or what "nope" I pursed my lips "but it's the hottest day in the year" she shrugged I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag and we left, when we came to Izz house she was leaning against her car "took you guys long enough" she was leaning against her car looking quite revealing in a bikini top and short shorts "yeaah okay" we stepped in the car and drove to the beach when we came at the beach we stepped out and sought out a place to put our blankets at "this place is perfect" we put down our blankets and my sister immediately got her book and her music player and her ear buds and started reading and listening to music "hey Rana, wanna go swim" I nodded towards Isabelle and we ran into the water and splashed around for a bit "okay I have had en-" suddenly I got pulled into the water, I gurgled and splashed underwater, a strong arm was pulling me down a strong burly and warm arm Jacob asshole, we came back up and I turned around and there right behind me was Jake laughing ""Jake you ass"

He laughed and clutched his sides, Isabelle on the other hand was being held by Quill who was also laughing his ass of while Isabelle just glared at him, I chuckled "see even she thinks it's funny Izz please don't be mad" she gave a low chuckle and he cracked a smile "what are you baboons doing here" he raised an eyebrow, he's so hawwttt "well the pack is having a little beach day" I frowned "why do you even call yourself the pack I mean you've been calling yourself that for a very long time" Quill nervously chuckled and Jacob nervously looked around "well you know the council just you know made it up" Isabelle nodded and looked towards our place I saw Rana being sneaked up on by Paul and Jared I laughed "they aren't gonna throw her in the water right because if that is what they are going to be doing they are making a big mistake" Jake looked at me with raised eyebrows, I pointed towards Nashare and saw Paul picking her up while she squealed like a pig, "Paul I know it's you put me down you asshole I said put me down I am not a toy, asshole I want you to put me down fucking idiot Paul" I was laughing my ass of along with Jay, Quill, Izz, Jared and Paul, Paul came at the edge of the water and stopped "if you don't want me to throw you in you gotta say, that I am an awesome person and that I am better and braver and stronger and hotter than Harry Potter" I raised an eyebrow and Nashare yelled "NEVER" he shrugged and threw her in quite softly may I add she fell with a huge splash she came up and started colorfully cursing him out "you poop filled can of shit I can't fucking believe you did that you are such a fucking asshole" I raised an eyebrow and Quill raised his hand, she glared at him "uuhhm I mean if he is a can of shit than you didn't need to say poop filled you could've just said can of shit" I laughed and so did Izz "I mean I'm just gonna shut up now" she nodded and kinda dragged herself out of the water "you better run Lahote cause I swear I am gonna get yah" I swear I just loved my sister, when she came out of the water her cast was dripping wet, "look what you did Paul, Rana my cast is all soggy" I laughed "OMG that looks so nasty" she pursed her lips and glared at Paul "I am just gonna let it dry and see if it changes" she shrugged and I laughed that's my sister careless she jumped onto Paul's back "let's go horsy ride asshorsy" she laughed so hard, it made me laugh "come on take me to see Leah cause I bet she is here with you guys" he ran towards the other side of the beach, I saw Izz walking on behind Paul and Nashare with Quill by her side dragging all our stuff, I got out of the water and started walking after them while Jake walked next to me in silence, when we came to where the pack where sitting there were a lot of blankets thrown on the ground and like 4 mini BBQ I guess they did not like to wait, on one of the blankets there were sitting 3 girls I recognized them all it was Emily and Kim and Leah, I've seen Kim around at school "hya girls" Emily and Leah hugged me while Kim just shyly smiled "hey Kim my name is Rana" Emily whispered something in her ear while Kim just weirdly stared at me and then back at Jake who was sitting next to me, the guys were playing soccer so I thought I'd just joined them, until I heard a loud howl in the woods which made the guys all look at the woods including Leah "so we gotta go" that was the only thing she said before they all ran into the woods, Emily started cleaning up and loading things into the car "where did they go" Emily opened her mouth to speak but closed it again "I don't know but if you'll come to my house I know they'll just explain it when they come home" but she didn't look so sure herself

**Author's note: so tell us what you think **


End file.
